Snack Preparation
by xiora21
Summary: Sorey tried making snacks for Mikleo and it always ended up in failure.


Author's Note: This was intended to be SoreMiku but I decided to write whatever comes to mind since I'm too tired to care haha. I wrote this since I had an idea while playing the game. Every time I put Sorey on snack making duty he will make this black stuff every single time orz But when he finally made chocolate gelato I was definitely proud of him haha. Forgive me for any mistakes and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Zestiria and any of its characters.

* * *

"… You're really hopeless, Sorey."

"H-hey! At least I tried, okay!"

The pile of black stuff served on the table was a proof of Sorey's lack of skill in snack making department. Every single time Sorey attempted to make snacks for the water seraph, it resulted to this- something that is not even edible and Mikleo daresay it would be impossible for him as a seraph to digest it.

"I think it's a bit edible…" Sorey stabbed the black stuff with a fork and tore a piece of it, giving it to his best friend and inviting him to take a bite whilst giving a sheepish smile.

"Which part of it is even edible!?" Mikleo exclaimed and backed away. The black stuff emitted an unpleasant odor that made him cringe and his eyes water. The familiar smell reminded him of the time where Sorey's food made Alisha fainted that one time.

"Oh, come on Mikleo!" he prodded the substance near the seraph's face "Just have a taste and tell me what you think about it."

"No way, Sorey," he pushed it away from his face, breaking any Sorey's attempt at making him taste it and tried blocking the horrid smell by covering his nose with his hand. "I'm not gonna die young."

"Hey, I'm hurt! It can't be that bad!"

"It IS that bad! Remember what happened to Alisha?"

"… Oh." The brunet finally came to his senses as he remembered the incident back at the inn. He lowered his hands and placed the fork gently on the plate. The sound of metal filled in the heavy atmosphere. Mikleo bit his lips and felt bad when he saw Sorey's expression clouded with guilt. Sorey took the black stuff from the table away from Mikleo and gave him an apologetic smile which reminded Mikleo of a puppy being kicked, "Sorry about that, Mikleo. I'll try harder next time."

"W-wait, Sorey!" The seraph rushed to Sorey's side and stopped him on his tracks. "I'm sorry about earlier, Sorey. I know you can do better than this, I trust you. You've always been good with your hands."

"But Mikleo… this came out badly." He lifted the plate up a little to make a point.

"It doesn't mean it doesn't have any use!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He tilted his head, questioning Mikleo's words.

"We could always give it as an offering."

Something clicked in the brunet's mind and his jade eyes widen. "Oh I get what you mean!" He gave a mischievous grin to his companion. "This could be made as an offering to the Lord of the Land right?"

"Glad you could catch on that."

"You are indeed the best Mikleo," Sorey happily smiled and Mikleo in return gave a smug grin. "Glad to be of service."

"Now, the real question is who are we supposed to give?" Sorey pondered for a moment as Mikleo did the same with his thumb stroking his chin. "Do you have anyone particular in mind?"

"Well, the closest to us is Sindra since we are in Lastonbell…"

"There, you've got your answer. Let's offer her this when we drop by the sanctuary."

"Ah, Shepherd Sorey! It's a pleasure to see you again." The seraph smiled serenely while stroking the tabby cat on her lap.

"It's good to see you too, Sindra." Sorey bowed and then he handed out several items to her as an offering.

"Came to give me offerings?" she was rather taken aback by the amount of items in possession. "You are rather quite generous as of late, Gentle Shepherd. May you will be blessed and well in your journey."

"It's nothing much anyway, Sindra, but thank you," he scratched his cheek and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh my, what's this?" she was rather surprised looking at the black stuff in her hands after she finished sorting out the offerings. "It looks rather peculiar, Shepherd." She gave a slight sniff and continued observing the snack Sorey tried to make.

"I can't believe that you dare to give her that, Sorey," Edna's monotonous voice griped him and he gave out a nervous laughter.

"Well, you see… I tried making a light snack and-"

"It is food you say? It looks rather… exotic," she examined the black stuff and was at lost of words. The other seraphs gave out a chuckle as if to mock him.

"You don't have to eat it, you know…" Sorey persuaded her.

"No, I insist on having a taste. You have made it after all," Sindra finally took a bite and the moment her tastes buds had felt the texture and relish the substance in her mouth; the expression carved on her face was ultimately priceless and both had shocked Sorey and Mikleo. Her eyes were opened wide and the look of complete contentment was appalling.

She chewed it a few more times and finally gulped; letting out a very satisfying sound and it seems Sorey's cooking had enraptured her. "Ah~" She ate the rest of the black stuff without a moment's hesitation and this brought upon a look of horror on Sorey and collective gasps from the seraphs.

"She actually ate it!"

"Is she serious?"

"Oh no, she's going to die at this rate! Quick, Sorey! Do something!"

"Stupid, Meebo. Why in the world do you and Sorey even thought of this? You guys are proven to be bigger idiots than I thought."

"H-hey! Why is it always me?"

In the midst of their bickering, the seraph Sindra took Sorey's hands and clasped them together with hers; her aquamarine eyes gleamed with bliss "Thank you, Sorey! It's a wonderful meal I've ever had in such a long time!"

Sorey was surprised and his mouth dried; he can't think of any proper response. Someone actually had eaten his failed snack? Even Zaveid made a comment, "What I can't actually believe is that Sindra actually likes it!" To which Edna added, "She didn't even pass out or vomit, surprisingly." Sorey would have had a comeback for them but he actually agreed with them for once.

"Please do make some for me next time, Shepherd," she bowed and hastily added, "If it's not too much for me to ask of you."

"Not at all, Sindra," Sorey smiled, "I promise I will bring some the next time I drop by in Lastonbell."

To which in reply, Sorey could feel the seraph's domain strengthen greatly. "Till we meet again, Shepherd."

Sorey bid Sindra goodbye and took off on his next quest, with Rose walking up to him to his side. "Huh, who knew someone could stomach that…"

"Yeah, I wonder too…"

"Sindra does have quite… exquisite tastes."

"That explains it. It's just your luck Sorey."

"I'll definitely make a perfect one next time, just you wait."

"I'll be sure to learn surfing next time. Hell is going to freeze over sooner or later."

"Don't be rude, Edna. I'm sure Sorey can do it next time."

"But Rose's gooey stuff isn't any better."

"Hey, it's just a one-time fail! Don't bring that up!"

"But Edna screwed up a number of times and made black-"

"Another word coming from you Zaveid and I'll make sure to bury you underneath."

A chorus of laughter erupted from the group as they walked together in high spirits towards their next destination to quell the malevolence.


End file.
